Michael Dorn
| birth_place = Luling, Texas, United States | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor, Voice actor | years_active = | spouse = | website = }} Michael Dorn (born December 9, 1952) is an American actor best known for his role as the Klingon Worf in multiple Star Trek shows and movies. Early life and career Dorn was born in Luling, Texas, the son of Allie Lee (née Nauls) and Fentress Dorn, Jr. He grew up in Pasadena, California. He studied radio and television production at the Pasadena City College. From there he pursued a career in music as a performer with several different rock music bands, travelling to San Francisco and then back to Los Angeles. He first appeared as a guest on the television show W.E.B. in 1978. The producer was impressed with his work, so he introduced Michael to an agent who introduced him to acting teacher Charles Conrad to study acting for six months. He then landed a regular role on the television series CHiPs. The first movie he had a role in was Rocky (1976) as Apollo Creed's bodyguard. ''Star Trek'' Dorn's most famous role to date is that of the Klingon Starfleet officer Lieutenant (later Lt. Commander) Worf in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He said he got the role by showing up at the interview with several people. He did not smile or speak or sit, but stood in a corner in rigid attention posture, like the stereotypical Klingon warrior. When called, he marched into the room, scowled, and shook the interviewer's hand sharply. After reading, he gruffly thanked the director, and walked out. He attributes this reading in character as a Klingon warrior to getting the part. Dorn has appeared on-screen in more Star Trek episodes and movies as the same character than anyone else. He appeared in 175 episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, missing three: "Code of Honor", "Haven" and "Shades of Gray". He appeared in 101 episodes of Deep Space Nine, missing four during his time on the show: "Rocks and Shoals", "The Magnificent Ferengi", "Chrysalis" and "Prodigal Daughter". He has also appeared in five Star Trek movies bringing his total to 279 appearances as Worf (and one cameo appearance as a ancestor of Worf in Star Trek The Undiscovered Country). Colm Meaney is the only other person who has made over 200 appearances on Star Trek with 216 episodes; Majel Barrett had 233 "appearances" but many of these were voice only. Dorn also appeared in the film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as Colonel Worf. As Colonel Worf, he represented Captain James T. Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy at their trial on Qo'noS and also unmasked the real assassin Colonel West. Although never confirmed on screen, the character of Colonel Worf was intended to be the grandfather of Star Trek: The Next Generation's Worf. Dorn is also one of six actors (the other actors being Jonathan Frakes, Kate Mulgrew, George Takei, Avery Brooks and Majel Barrett) to lend his voice to Star Trek: Captain's Chair, reprising his role of Lieutenant Commander Worf. Dorn's voice deepened from his years of playing Worf.Biography for Michael Dorn His two favorite episodes of The Next Generation are "The Offspring" and "The Drumhead".http://gaming.trekcore.com/finalunity/dorninterview.html Gaming.trekcore.com Star Trek directorial credits *"In the Cards" *"Inquisition" *"When It Rains..." *"Two Days and Two Nights" Other appearances Dorn has also appeared in the Christmas movies The Santa Clause 2 and 3 playing The Sandman and in Ali as a pilot. He is the voice of I. M. Weasel in the animated series I Am Weasel, R.E.G.I.S. Mark V and Number 14 in Megas XLR, Coldstone in Gargoyles, Darkseid's son Kalibak and John Henry Irons (aka Steel) in Superman: The Animated Series, and the Fright Knight in Danny Phantom, among others. During the early 1990s, he guest starred in several episodes of Dinosaurs and appeared in The Outer Limits as well. Dorn has also appeared in various computer games, including Emperor: Battle for Dune, a computer game loosely based on Frank Herbert's Dune novels, as the Duke of House Atreides, Dr. John in Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers, Special Agent Frank Horrigan and Marcus the Mutant Sheriff in Fallout 2, the critically acclaimed Mission Critical as Commander Dana, captain of the spaceship, and Gatatog Uvenk the minor antagonist in Mass Effect 2. He is the voice of the narrator in the 1996 DOS game, Vikings, Strategy of Ultimate Conquest!. Dorn was also cast as a voice actor in Fallout: New Vegas. He has been the spokesman for Neutrogena T-Gel Shampoo, and has appeared in a car commercial. Dorn appeared on Family Guy as Worf with fellow Star Trek: The Next Generation stars in the episodes "Peter's Got Woods" and "Not All Dogs Go to Heaven". Dorn also supplied the voice of the Martian Centurion Robots in cartoon Duck Dodgers. He provided the voice of Kraven the Hunter in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series and appeared on Martial Law. He voiced several NPCs in World of Warcraft, and King Beardbottom in "Here Thar Be Dwarves", the 30th episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Dorn also reappeared in the DC animated universe as Kalibak, in episodes of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. He appeared in the Ben 10 episode "The Return" and Be Afraid Of The Dark as Doctor Vicktor and BenVicktor. Dorn appeared as the President of the United States on Volume 4 of Heroes. Dorn also appeared again with Sylvester Stallone in Shade as a high stakes poker player. Michael Dorn has also appeared in SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron as Mutilor the alien antagonist. He was also the voice of Rufus 3000 in the Kim Possible movie A Sitch in Time. He also appeared on Without a Trace on November 15, 2007. He voiced the former Great Spirit Mata Nui in the recent film, BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. Months later, LEGO hired him to return to the voice of Mata Nui in "Mata Nui Saga", a illustrated blog in BIONICLE.com. In 2010 He has also voiced the high templar Tassadar in StarCraft 2. More recently, he voiced the immortal supervillain Kru'll the Eternal in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and, fittingly, Guardship Commander Dorn in Strange Frame: Love & Sax as well as Gork and several minor characters in Adventure Time. Personal life Dorn enjoys flying, something he was not permitted to do while in The Next Generation but was apparently able to do after joining the cast of Deep Space Nine. He has flown with the Blue Angels as well as the Thunderbirds. Dorn has owned several aircraft, including a T-33 Shooting Star, an F-86 Sabre, and currently owns a North American Sabreliner. The T-33 was often referred to as "his starship." Michael Dorn also serves on several organizations, one of which is the Air Force Heritage Foundation where he is on the advisory board. Dorn has also done interviews for the "Private Jets" episode of Modern Marvels on The History Channel. He is also a fan of Comedy Central's South Park and admitted in an interview that he wished they'd asked him to guest voice himself in his appearance in the episode "Fun with Veal". He is a member of the Aircraft Owners and Pilots Association (AOPA). He is a vegan. http://www.mnn.com/lifestyle/arts-culture/blogs/worf-from-star-trek-goes-vegan References External links * * * * Serves on the Air Force Aviation Heritage Foundation as an advisory board member Category:1952 births Category:Actors from California Category:Actors from Texas Category:African American film actors Category:American aviators Category:African American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Luling, Texas Category:People from Pasadena, California bg:Майкъл Дорн cs:Michael Dorn de:Michael Dorn fr:Michael Dorn hr:Michael Dorn id:Michael Dorn it:Michael Dorn ms:Michael Dorn nl:Michael Dorn ja:マイケル・ドーン no:Michael Dorn pl:Michael Dorn pt:Michael Dorn ru:Дорн, Майкл fi:Michael Dorn sv:Michael Dorn